


Delia, Queen Of The Fire-Type Pokemon.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: I Don't Own Any Of The Names Or The Anime Show, @ Copy-Write.





	Delia, Queen Of The Fire-Type Pokemon.

It Was a Bright Sunny day in Pallet Town, a Clear Blue Sky, a Warm Sun was Shining, a Gentle Breeze was blowing, The Pidgey was flying in the air, It was the perfect time for some Gardening, That's what The Great Pokemon Champion Ash Ketchum's Mom, Delia Ketchum The Most Beautiful Woman with beautiful Mahogany long hair, Amber Colored Eyes, Nice Pair of Hips, Nice Slender Long Legs, a Round Bottom, creamy skin, Beautiful Face, a nice pair of breast, She was wearing her Usual outfit, Yellow and pink shirt, dark blue skirt, a light blue Scrunchie, and white shoes, She was also wearing a straw hat that was on top of her head, a pair of Green garden gloves, she started watering her Tomatoes, and continued tending other vegetables like Lettuce, Carrots, Turnips, Cabbages, Celery, Radishes, that she had in her garden, She sighed as she wiped a sweat that was on her forehead, it was hard work, She hoped that her psychic Pokemon Mr. Mime that she had Nicknamed Mimey would be helping her, But she had sent it to Help Pro. Oak out at the Pokemon Lab, She started thinking about her own son Ash and Pikachu, she wondered how they were doing in the Aloia Region, and She started thinking about Ash's other Pokemon, Torracat, Lycanroc (Miday Form), Rowlet, and Meltan too, She started wondering if She'll ever see other Pokemon, she continued working, Little did She know that Someone or Something was Heading Toward her and it was coming to get her at any moment, 

Meanwhile Somewhere Far Away from Pallet Town, at a Mountain, Someone or Something was coming out of the Mouth of a Mountain Cave, It was the Legendary Pokemon Entei, It Started Rushing down a Path Toward Pallet Town, it had a mission and it was to find a Female Pokemon or Human to bring back to the mountain Cave, The first place to start would Be Pallet Town, He started going on a Path that lead Straight To Delia Ketchum's house, He saw her from the bushes, He started watching her, he started watching the way her body moved and curved, he couldn't help but watch her as if she was The Goddess of Beauty, He knew for certain that She was the one. The one that he had been searching for, He decided to take action, 

Meanwhile Delia was still gardening, when she felt a sudden cool breeze was blowing, it blew her straw hat off from her head and landed in front of a bush, She walked over to pick it up, when she was face to face with Entei, she started walking backwards, She wondered if it was the same one that she had encountered in Greenfield, or if it was another one, as she slowly backed away, Entei could tell that She was scared of him, he decided to talk to her and tell her that he meant no harm to her, 

"Please, don't be scared, I mean you no harm", Entei said as he spoke telepathy until Delia realized that he wasn't going to hurt her, she stopped and knew that it was safe. 

"Why are you here?", Delia asked as she looked at him. 

"I've come to find someone like you", Entei answered started using it's Hypnosis attack on her, Until Delia started to feel safe around him. 

"What is your name, My Dear?", Entei asked her as he looked at her. 

"My name is Delia", Delia answered as she started to calm down to Entei and started to fell more of Entei's Hypnotic attack and felt a bit Drowsy. 

"Come with me, Delia, Your People are waiting for you", Entei said as Delia Gasped and dropped her straw hat on the ground and was fully effected by Entei's Hypnosis Attack. 

"Take me to them.......Take Me.....to my subjects", Delia replied in a hypnotic trance. 

Suddenly Delia's eyes became dull, Entei put her in a deep sleep, and just when she was about to drop, Entei rushed forward and caught her on his back, He rushed away with her back to the mountain. 

Meanwhile Back At Pro. Oak's Lab, Pro. Oak was calling Delia on the video phone, while His Assistant Tracey was outside feeding the other Pokemon that were at the Lab, the video phone started ringing, ringing, ringing, ringing, and ringing. 

"this is strange, I wonder where she could be", Pro. Oak said to himself. 

He decided to call a neighbor to go to check on Delia, about an hour later the neighbor returned and told Pro. Oak that Delia wasn't home, Pro. Oak started getting worried about her, 

Meanwhile Entei had arrived at the mountain far from Pallet Town, with Delia on his back, he started walking inside the cave of the mountain, it arrived in the deep end of the cave, until it was walking into a large room of the cave, that had fire torches all around the large room, It placed Delia down on a long red carpet, until she woke up, she started looking around the room in the cave, she was standing on a long red carpet that lead to a stage of stairs, and a Throne that was golden and red. 

"where am i, how did i get in here", Delia said to herself, until one by one the wild fire-type Pokemon started coming out from the dark corners in the cave. 

Until an Emboar stepped forward toward her, he was carrying a pillow that had a golden scepter laying on that had a beautiful Ruby on top of it, and It presented it to Delia, as she looked at it. Delia picked it up from the pillow, stand up, and looked at it, until she saw the Beautiful Ruby. 

"Oh what a beautiful Scepter", Delia said as she was seeing her reflection in the beautiful ruby. 

Suddenly the Ruby started to glow, and a flash of light, Delia's eyes became dull again, her hair was down, she was wearing a beautiful red glittering dress that hugged her curves, pushed up her breasts, showed her back and showed her left leg with light red flowing cape and beautiful red high heel shoes on her feet, She was wearing a Golden Tiara Crown with Rubies that was around it on top of her head, She started slowly walking up the stage stairs, toward the throne, she turned around and sat down in the throne, 

"Long Live Delia, Queen Of The Fire-Type Pokemon", Entei said as all the others started following his lead, while Delia was smiling at them.

"Thank You, I am Happy to be here, and I promise to be a fair and just Queen for you......My People....to love and admire", Delia said in a monotone voice.

The Fire-Type Pokemon Started cheering and clapping, until one of the baby fire-type Pokemon a Male Magby walked up toward her, as she looked at him and let him approach her, he walked up the stage steps and started walking toward her. 

"Will you stay here with us and take care of us, your royal highness?", a male Magby asked looking up at her with love and admiration. 

"Oh Yes I Will, if you'll make me a bedroom and bedroom furniture in it", Delia answered in a Monotone voice. 

The Fire Type Pokemon started cheering and clapping again, they started carrying out their new Queen's Request.

while some of the Baby Fire-Type Pokemon started rushing up to her, She started smiling and started looking at each of them, while Entei was watching her, until Queen Delia looked at Entei, She smiled at him.

"Entei, will you stay by my side?", Queen Delia asked. 

"Yes I will", Entei answered. 

About an hour later a Female Typhlosion approached her and bowed to her. 

"Your Royal Highness, the other Fire-Type Pokemon is Preparing a Great Feast In Your Honor", The Female Typhlosion said. 

"Good, I would go to my Royal Bedroom to Freshen up", Queen Delia replied as she got up from her throne and started walking to her bedroom,

about an hour later she was approaching her Royal Bedroom, she put her hand on the doorknob of the door and turned it, she walked through the doorway, she saw two more Fire-Type Pokemon, One was a Female Blaziken and a Female Delphox, they were standing in the bedroom. 

"Greetings your Highness" Blaziken and Delphox said in unison as they bowed to her. 

"Hello", Queen Delia replied. 

"We're your personal servants, We're here to help you, like get dressed, brush your hair, and everything else", Blaziken said. 

"Very Good, because I'm going to be attending a Great Feast", Queen Delia said. 

Blaziken and Delphox started getting to work,

Blaziken was getting Queen Delia a new dress, while Delphox was busy brushing Queen Delia's Long Mahogany Brown Hair on her head, Queen Delia started smiling,


End file.
